Friends Afar
by Simply Marina
Summary: How did the MBC actually start? A story co-authored by Katie Minnie and Aquana12 ...Enjoy! *This story is ON HIATUS till I get back in touch with Katie Minnie. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Aquana12: Hey everyone! Guess who? Katie Minnie and Aquana12! We decided to make a co-authored story so here it is! **

**Katie Minnie: ****Wazzup? This is an aweosme story I wrote with my best friend Aquana12, hope you guys like it! R&R please!**

Friends Afar

Chapter One

Sam POV-

Seriously, I need a friend whose a girl. I may be a tomboy but so what? Danny drools over Wendy, Chris (*sigh*) is working on some science project for extra curriculum and I'm just stuck here doing nothing. Nothing. Absolutely, nothing. But that all changed. On September 25, 2007 (a/n random day) my life was changed by Catherine Smith, a girl who seems normal. After the Last block science class, Cathy and her grandpa were seen through my eyes in an unusual way.

Chris POV-

It's been about 2 weeks since that new girl Sam came to our school. [*sigh*] Boy she pretty, golden eyes, wonderful personality. I really like her, but I don't think she likes me, a boy can only dream. Anyway, me and Danny hang out with her a lot after school, but it always seems like something is missing. That is, until September 25, 2007. On that day, everything would change.

Sam POV-

It all started after school. Danny invited me and Chris over to hang out and stuff so we all went to our lockers to pick up our homework. As we walked outside, I saw a thing that looked like a comet and pointed it out to Danny and Chris.

"Hey guys check out that comet thing," I exclaimed.  
"Oh, that's cool...Oh hey Wendy!" Danny said and tried to look cool.  
"That may not be a comet Sam; it actually looks like its landing course is due for Earth!" Said Chris.  
"Let's follow it!" I said.  
So we all started running after it, and waving at it like idiots.  
Suddenly, it hit the backyard of 27, Main Street (a/n random place). My life had been changed forever.

Cathy POV-  
our ship crashed in the woods and came to a screeching halt. Zeewa! I can't believe we're finally here on earth! This is soooo exciting! I hopped out of our ship and took a look around, it was green everywhere. Just then a bunch of 'earthlings' came into my sight.  
"ZEEWA!! Real live earthlings?!?! This is sooo cool!" They were all just staring at my ship. "Hello?" I waved my hand in front of their faces.  
The girl stepped forward. "Uh...hi...my name is Sam, and this is Danny and Chris." She said nervously. The two boys were still staring at the spaceship behind the house. The one with the brown hair and green eyes is kind of cute.  
"What is that??" he asked in a low voice pointing to the ship.  
"I….uhhh…" I said scratching the back of my head. Why do humans have to be so curious???  
"Come inside" I offered, gesturing to my new house, "we have a lot to discuss."

Danny POV-

So we were just standing there, acting star struck. Sam introduced us, and did I mention the cute blonde girl called us earthlings? The girl had a grandpa too. But how? Why? Who? Where? So I decided to get the awkwardness over with and ask

"What is that?"

"I….uhhh…" She stuttered scratching the back of my head. What's with her?

"Come inside" she offered, gesturing to the house, (did I mention we were in a backyard) "we have a lot to discuss."

'Now what is that suppose to mean?' I thought to myself. The girl grabbed a box out of the transporter thing she came in and said

"You guys are going to be the new MBC?"

What?


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquana12: Okey Dokey Karaoke! We've got chappie 2 ready for you! Anything Katie Minnie before we start(darn it doesn't all rhyme)! **

**Katie Minnie: We finally finished chapter 2 for you guys, hope you like it! However, we will never know if you don't review! See that pretty box with the beautiful green letters in it? Why don't you click on it and write us a little sumthin' sumthin'. peace!**

Friends Afar

Chapter 2

Chris POV-  
Okay, could this day get any weirder? First we see this spaceship thing crash, we follow it and meet this girl who acts like she's never seen people, and then she starts talking about some weird thing called 'the MBC'. What is wi th her?  
"What are you talking about?" I asked her. She took a deep breath and began her story. She started talking about some planet she's supposedly from called 'Rhapsodia', and how she and her grandpa crashed in their spaceship, and they need members for a secret alien busting society called the Monster Buster Club.  
When she finally finished, I just laughed and she glared at me.  
"That's not logically possible!" I said  
setting the box she had down, she turned towards the door.  
"Follow me" she said. We followed her to this shack she called a clubhouse.  
We entered it. The atmosphere inside the clubhouse was very cozy. She closed the door behind us, and flipped a huge switch downward, and the unthinkable happened. My jaw dropped and so did Danny's and Sam's.  
"Believe me now?" she asked us smiling.

Sam POV-

The blonde girl led us into a cozy clubhouse/shack thing in her backyard. MBC? What's the MBC? But I have to admit she was pretty cool. Even, if she was girl she was definitely excited about 'earthlings'. My jaw dropped when the club house started to glow blue! Everything, including us. The blue glow decreased when I saw a blue technology lab. Chris must have been in heaven, because he examined every computer in the room!  
Then, I looked at us. We were all wearing some sort of gray/black jumpsuit except they were well fitting with lining that glowed into different colors. Mine was yellow, Chris's was blue, Danny was red, and Blondie was pink.  
"Hey Blondie! What is your name?" I asked. Respect for her she was wayyy cool. Wait till everyone at school here's about this!  
"Uhhh...You can call me Cathy."  
Cathy, hey that's a catchy name! I'm starting to like this girl.

Cathy POV-  
Sam asked me my name, and I told her to call me Cathy. She's pretty cool, I have a feeling we're going to be good friends. Just then the commander's holo gram popped up behind me.  
"Catherine Smith!!" he said very loudly. I hurried and jumped to attention.  
"Yes commander?" I asked.  
"Have you found the new MBC members?"  
"Yes sir!" I said proudly. The commander just stared at Chris, Danny, and Sam. They looked horrified. I went over to them and explained how he's in charge of the MBC. They introduced themselves to him and he called in grandpa.  
"SMITH!!" he yelled. Grandpa came running in.  
"Yes commander?"  
"Please present the new members with their v-coms."  
"Right away sir!" Grandpa went around handing everyone their v-coms according to the color. Commander disappeared and left us all standing there in silence. Grandpa left the room and told me to show them around.  
First I showed them the master computer, and Chris screamed shotgun at the top of his lungs. Then, I showed them how to use their v-coms, and taught them the MBC rules. I especially made it clear to never ever break any of them no matter what, or else you'd be decommissioned. Lastly, I handed everyone their blasters and showed them how to transform them into vacuvators, electro-bubbles, and where the containment jars were kept, (as shown in the Destiny Puzzle). It was a lot of hard work, and I was really tired. I still don't think they understood everything. As if things could get worse, the alien alert went off. Oh no! I didn't teach them how to use their space pods!!!

Danny POV-  
So the Danny got game! I meet a new girl, who is a Rhapsodian; I learn about this random MBC thing and meet a hologram of a freaky 'Commander'!  
"Oh no, an alien alert!" Cathy said.  
"Awesome, get ready for the Danny!" I yelled and struck at pose with my blaster. Stupid Sam! She stuck her leg out and I tripped. Next thing I know I hear laughter.  
"Uh- I guess we have to improvise. Everyone, down the tube!" Cathy instructed.  
"What's down there?" Sam asked.  
"Oh, let's just say there is transport down there," Mr. Smith said with a grin.  
And with that Cathy started pushing Sam Chris and Me down the rocket pod tube!

Chris POV-  
Whoa! Did I mention that I'm not the physical one here? Some loud alarm went off right after Cathy was done showing us around. She started screaming that it was an alien alert and that we had to get to the scene right away.  
"Go! Hurry up!" Cathy started yelling, throwing us all screaming down some tunnel in the ground. She pushed Danny down first, screaming. Next was Sam, and then she reached for me.  
"Trust me! It leads to the rocket pods!" She yelled over the siren.  
With that I was thrown head first down the tube. Near the bottom, the tube sectioned off into various ship looking things. I was shot into a huge blue rocket pod head first. My foot hit what must've been the on button, the ship took off with me on it's floor screaming. I sped on for a little while until it crashed into something and came to a halt. I jumped out, staggering dizzily. Cathy tossed me what she called 'an A-scanner' and told me to scan the area.  
"Are we in sewage tunnels?" I asked looking around.  
"C'mon!" Cathy said ignoring my question "It's right above us!"


End file.
